


You could always count on me

by Diana924



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: È raro che accada ma ultimamente molte cose stanno cambiando.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall
Kudos: 1





	You could always count on me

È raro che accada ma ultimamente molte cose stanno cambiando.

La lontananza dagli altri sta facendo bene ad entrambi, avevano bisogno di stare da soli e riflettere su cosa fosse la cosa giusta da fare e come farla. Niente di troppo impegnativo, qualche sera alla settimana e poi a letto, tutto tranquillo, nella norma.

Dawn spesso non riesce ad impedirsi di pensare a quale gruppo meraviglioso erano, a quello che hanno fatto e a quel che potevano fare, Hank non riesce a non pensare a come sia stato possibile che andasse tutto a puttane, Don cosa penserebbe di lui si dice quasi ogni sera.

E poi ci sono quelle notti, quelle in cui entrambi vogliono disperatamente fingere di essere una coppia come tutte le altre, il cui massimo dell’adrenalina è guardare qualche film in tv o una cena fuori, in cui non indossano alcuna maschera, non salvano nessuno ma si prendono cura l’uno dell’altro.

Si spogliano dolcemente, Hank stando attento a sfiorare appena il corpo di Dawn, le mani di lei leggere come ali di farfalla sulla sua pelle. Si scambiano dolci baci carichi di tenerezza, una coppia che conosce perfettamente come far godere l’altro, dove e per quanto toccarlo, carezze esperte le loro.

Quando sente la mano di Dawn sull’elastico dei suoi pantaloni per un istante la mente di Hank gli fa un brutto scherzo, sempre quello, un ricordo amaro, a cui non vuole pensare mentre è con la donna che ama ma la sua mente ci ritorna e si chiede se davvero merita Dawn. E Dawn come sempre lo attende, attende che il suo respiro si regolarizzi e poi prosegue, abbassando pantaloni ed intimo. Con Dick era tutto più imprevisto, più passionale quasi ma Hank è un’ancora sicura, qualcuno che non la tradirà mai, che ha regolato i conti con il suo passato da cui non si fa tormentare e Dawn lo ama anche per questo.

Geme lentamente quando sente le dita di Hank che le sfiorano la propria femminilità, perdersi nel proprio piacere, donarsi all’altro in quella maniera è qualcosa che non ha mai sperimentato, non con Dick sempre preda dei suoi demoni, anche per quello ama Hank. Hank aggiunge un altro dito facendola sospirare, Dawn conosce le ferite del suo passato ma non gl’importa e di questo lui le è grato, motivo per cui ogni volta che fanno l’amore in quella maniera si preoccupa così tanto per lei.

La bacia ovunque, bocca, collo, seni e sentire i gemiti di Dawn lo inebria, sta gemendo il suo nome, ama fare l’amore con lui, lo desidera ed è tutto perfetto. I fantasmi del suo passato svaniscono sulle labbra di Dawn che lo stringe a sé, graffiandogli la schiena con le unghie.

Gemono entrambi quando Hank finalmente si decide a possederla, solitamente si spingerebbe in lei con forza e passione, facendola gemere a voce alta, si perderebbero in un amplesso passionale e ardente ma non quella sera, quella è una di quelle volte in cui decidono di assaporare ogni minuto, ogni istante, ogni singolo tocco.

Dawn non riesce a trattenersi quando finalmente Hank comincia a muoversi, le loro bocche che si inseguono mentre i loro corpi si uniscono, le mani che si cercano e i respiri che si fondono. Hank si muove con spinte lente, profonde e mai abbastanza per Dawn, la quale stringe le gambe attorno al bacino di lui per impedirgli di andarsene, quel piacere li unisce e li sfianca, la quotidianità del desiderio, un amore tranquillo il loro, ristoratore come quegli abbracci.

Potrebbero trascorrere tutta la notte così ma i loro corpi la pensano diversamente, Hank non riesce a fermarsi, il corpo di Dawn lo attira come una calamita e Dawn non vuole smettere di gemere, sono così vicini e il piacere è troppo, se solo avessero più pazienza potrebbero ritardarlo ma l’orgasmo li travolge come una marea, cancellando tutto. Vecchi ricordi, antichi terrori e inquietudini non loro, in quell’istante ci sono solamente loro, solamente Dawn Granger e Hank Hall, non conta nient’altro.

<< Se felice? >> le domanda Hank, il terrore di non essere abbastanza di non poter aiutare Dawn come vorrebbe e il sospetto che nonostante tutto el sue ferite non guariranno mai, può ignorarle ma ritornano, Don lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

<< Adesso si, sono felice qui con te >> risponde Dawn, è inutile pensare a Dick, ai Titans e a quello che è successo meglio concentrarsi sul momento, su lei ed Hank e nient’altro.


End file.
